Violet Eyes
by K.E.Nuss
Summary: Rin is dying, Kakashi is trying to save her, and at the same time having an internal struggle about his feelings for her. Will he be able to save her? Or will she save him... KakaRin Oneshot


**Author's Note:**** Whoo, my first one shot in a few months. Well, this one is Kakashi and Rin, and quite depressing if you ask me. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Violet Eyes**

"Please, go, don't stay with me, he'll find you,"

The girl with the violet eyes, the one he'd known since his academy days.

* * *

"_Damn!" the ten-year-old winced as he sliced through his palm with a kunai. He'd been about to throw it at the target he'd placed on a tree in front of him. His hand slipped, the blade cut his hand and slid easily out of the wound as it gushed with blood._

_A young girl of the same age gasped as the boy cut his hand and began to bleed. She shoved her chestnut hair out of her eyes with her hand, but it only fell again when she ran to his side. "Kakashi-kun! Are you hurt?" the violet eyed girl rushed to his side and cradled his hand in her own, a trickle of blood spilling form the cut on his palm._

"_Go away. It just needs to be bandaged. There's nothing you can do," he ripped his injured hand from hers. He ripped a small roll of bandages from his kunai pouch and started to tie up the wound._

_She let out a small gasp. "But, my mom has been teaching me some medical Nin-Justus, and, I could try and heal it if you wanted," she sighed. He struggled slightly with the bandages, seemingly mad at himself for having wounding his own hand. She took his hand again and began to unwrap it, before very skillfully dressing it again._

_Kakashi glared and pulled his hand away before she could tie it off. "Go away. I can do it myself,"_

"_You don't have to act so tough you know," she made to take his hand again, but stopped when a familiar hand rested on her shoulder._

"_Come on Rin-chan, he doesn't want your help, he's just a jerk," Obito stood beside her like he always did. His arms crossed his face angry, and his eyes glancing at her sweetly. Obito was not well liked in the academy, and his family felt he was a disgrace to the clan, as he was not skilled in the art of the shinobi. When he'd practice his aim, he'd often miss, and get very frustrated. And when he was frustrated he'd cry._

* * *

Obito, he'd always been in love with the girl with the violet eyes. Kakashi had no right to take her attention from him. But he did. He'd taken her attention, and even in the time of his death, she'd kept it from him.

"I'd never leave you, I can't leave you!" Kakashi fumbled with her shackles, thoughts of Obito making him work harder. He soon became frustrated.

* * *

"_Obito," Hot tears spilled from her tear ducts._

"_Come on, we have to get the hell out of here, take my hand," said Kakashi, trying his hardest to hide the sadness that laced his voice be heard. He thrust out his hand, reaching for her._

_She closed her eyes and reached sharply for the hand of the other boy. He pulled her quickly out of the boulder-filled ditch. "Obito!" cried the girl with the violet eyes. He helped her gain her balance on the edge of the ditch. Just like that, she seemed to forget Obito, as she threw her arms around his neck. "Kakashi, I'm so glad you're ok!" she sobbed._

_He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him. "I will protect you for him Rin, Obito," Kakashi released her shoulders, and they both stood. He turned around to face the man who'd caused Obito to meet an early and unfair end. "He, he liked you, loved you, and for him I will protect you," Kakashi wiped Obito's tears from his new Sharingan eye. The man in front of him laughed._

"_A crybaby ninja, eh? How pathetic,"_

_The chestnut haired girl seemed not to hear. "Then Kakashi, my feelings for you!" she clasped her hands together in front of her chest, more specifically her heart. "I-"_

* * *

Minutes after his death, she'd forgotten Obito, thinking solely of her feelings for him. "Kakashi, l-leave, if he finds you," she coughed and blood escaped her lips.

He watched it fall through blurred vision as the drops of sticky crimson liquid reached the cold and stained stone floor. "I won't leave you, I'll get you out of here," Kakashi pried at the chains around her wrists, his fingers slipping on the thick red liquid that coated the metal and the raw, cut up wrist inside of it. His chakra was gone, he had no weapons left. Sheer will power was the only thing keeping him on his knees, keeping him alive, keeping him with her.

"Leave…I can't lose you…he can't take you…!" croaked out the girl with the violet eyes.

* * *

_She's an angel, she's an angel and you're killing her. Kakashi clenched his eyes shut, subtly hugging himself as he sat in the dark clad only in his navy boxers. It wasn't totally dark. There was a faint light coming from somewhere in the room._

_She stirred slightly, feeling him move on the end of the bed, and realizing that his warm presence was not beside her. A few chocolate hairs slipped from behind her ear and over her face. She opened her eyes and the violet color glowed. So, that was where the light was coming from. She slowly sat up, holding his white sheet to her bare chest._

_The violet color was dimmed, dimmer then it had been when she was young. He'd hurt her, time and time again. He wanted her to forget him, and yet a part of him lusted for her. But somehow, for some unknown reason, she would not let him go, for some unseen reason, she still loved him. But he could never give her real love back, he wasn't able. The only things he could feel for her, though he tried, was a need to protect her from the rest of the world, shelter her from any pain other then what he caused her but even more so then that, he lusted for her._

"_Kakashi-kun," she let her hair fall in front of her face, a face carved by angels. Angels like her. "Is everything alright?" she tilted her head and her tousled locks moved with her. She looked so gentle, and yet, she looked sad. She claimed she was happy, but she didn't realize she was slipping into misery. She loved him, and she would never be happy because of it. Her violet eyes would fade, fade and die._

_It sickened him, what he had done to her, what he was doing to her._

"_You deserve better than me," he spoke to her softly from his place on the edge of his bed. "I'm not good enough for you," and he meant it. She deserved someone better. But there was no man on earth good enough for her._

"_Do you love me?" The girl with the violet eyes looked at him, pleading for words that he could never say._

"_No, I do not," he glared down at his lap angrily. "I don't love you," _I lust for you._ "You deserve better then me anyway," he clutched his sheets as the violet orbs that glowed in the darkness faded again, dimming to half their original luster. Tears shimmered as they rolled down her cheeks. She tossed his sheets aside, completely revealing herself. He didn't look up. He'd already seen all that she had to offer. He listened as she found her clothes, stifling sobs as her fingers clumsily tried to button her jeans. She left her shirt and shoes and ran outside slamming the door, only a bra and a thin white tank top covering her chest and torso as she ran bare-foot into the cold._

* * *

"Kakashi, you don't love me," she choked out, tears cleared paths down her blood streaked, beaten and swollen and faded face. She wished desperately that what she'd just said was lie, though she knew it was not. "So stop trying to save me, you have no reason to stay here with me if you do not feel anything for me."

Even beaten and bloodied, she was still beautiful. The girl with the violet eyes was the prettiest there was. He hated watching her suffer. He always had, he hated watching her suffer even when it was him who caused her pain. Though he tried, Kakashi was never able to shelter her from the cruelties of the world.

"I will not leave you, I will get you out of here," Kakashi became more and more frustrated each time his fingers slipped. He could feel his Sharingan eye, Obito's eye, starting to cry. He punched, as hard as his weak and sore arm would allow, he punched the stone wall which held her prisoner.

At the sound of bone cracking and flesh ripping, her barely covered body tensed, her raw wrists and ankles shifted slightly in their metal bindings. "Get out!" she whispered as loudly as her hoarse voice would let her. "Get out of here! I don't want you to save me! I want you to save yourself!"

"…I can't do that." Kakashi finally freed her right hand. Her limp form fell to the left and as quickly as his body could condone, he moved to catch her. He clenched his teeth and grunted painfully when she landed on him. It wasn't that she was heavy. She was always light enough to hold, to catch and to carry. He'd held, caught, and carried her many times before.

The girl with the violet eyes moved her stained hand to the deep and fatal gash in his chest. Her slim fingers touched him gently and their tips glowed green, so faintly it was almost unnoticeable.

It took him a moment to realize what she was doing. Not until he felt her weak form begin to shake did he notice. "Stop, unh, what are you doing!" he stared, eyes wide, at her face as he felt the skin cells on his chest slowly regenerate under his torn ANBU vest.

"I won't let you die, Kakashi," the green glow of her healing chakra flickered ever so slightly as his wound slowly healed. Her hand had a series of seizures, but she held it to his chest as best she could. He was too weak to pull himself away from her touch. "You may not love me, but I love you, with all my heart," her voice cracked, and she took one final look at him through half lidded eyes and blurry vision. She blinked and looked down when she started to see two of him. She could feel herself slipping away, but she didn't care, not so long as he lived.

"Stop, please, don't do this," he pleaded with her, squeezing her upper arm ever so slightly harder. Kakashi used all of his remaining strength to attempt to move his hand to her own, to stop her. But he could not.

The girl with the violet eyes was determined, even in her dying state to make sure he lived. He needed to live. She looked into his eyes, focusing away from the crimson in his left and instead on the chocolate in his right. "I have to,"

* * *

"_I will never let another teammate die, that's a promise I intend to keep," her eyes shown. Obito's funeral had ended moments ago. Not half the Uchiha clan was there to mourn him. Not many attended his funeral at all. "Not like Obito did, I will protect all of my teammates, all of my loved ones," she glanced at Kakashi for a moment, before her gaze returned to the blue sky. Even the sky did not cry for Obito. "Even if it kills me," Her heart was in her promise._

* * *

"Don't you remember…my…promise, Kakashi…?" she pressed her hand unintentionally harder against him. Her weight was leaning on him more and more in her last minutes. "You are a loved one, my most important person…and you always have been,"

"Don't do this to yourself, I'll get you out of here, we'll both get out and we'll be fine," he croaked out. Hot tears were burning at both his eyes now. In contrast to the hot sting in his eyes, her skin was getting colder.

"No, I will die here, Kakashi, I will heal…you…and, he will not…get to you," she felt her wrist rub uncomfortably against her metal shackle as she become more dependent on it supporting her weight.

He soon came to the realization that even if he could move from her touch, she wouldn't let him. She was going to save him no matter what. "I'm, sorry…I'm so sorry that I…that I couldn't protect you from…from everything he did to you,"

"Why? I'd already given myself…to you…so it doesn't, unh…matter," she started to shake, and this time her entire body erupted in seizures as she forced the last of her energy into him. "I…love you…"

"What?" the skin on his chest was completely regenerated when the glow of her green chakra finally dissipated to nothing. "No…NO!" his voice cracked as his tears escaped him and her limp shape settled against is own. She could no longer support her own weight, the only thing holding her up at all was her chains.

Slowly but surely he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. The violet eyes of this girl, they were dead, the last of their light forced into him. "I'm…sorry that…I'm s-sorry that I c-couldn't…love you…Rin…"

Rin.

That was her name. That was the name of the girl with the violet eyes. Rin meant cold, but Rin was the farthest thing from cold, she was warm, warm and sweet like the sun.

His heart was like ice, but Rin was never cold.

Rin was the sun, and forcing the last of her warmth into him, she melted a layer of ice around his heart.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi's shoulders shook softly. "For…everything…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I'm so annoying. I torment the characters in my stories. Anyway, I thought this was a pretty decent one shot. It was inspired by 'Better Than Me' by Hinder. So I tried to give them kind of a twisted relationship. Kakashi wants to protect Rin from the 'cold, cruel, world', to put it bluntly, but at the same time lusts for her. I kind of made him an asshole didn't I? Oh well.**

**I was also kind of thinking of continuing this and making it into a fanfic. It would further explain what happened to lead to this, and would kind of delve into their relationship, and how Kakashi wanted to love her but couldn't. Who knows, maybe in the very end he'd realize that he did love her. Either way, if anybody wants this to become a fanfic, I want at least ten reviews that say so. Also, it wouldn't come out until I finished Even Angels Fall or French Braid first.**

**I'm gonna stop ranting now. I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Wicka**

* * *


End file.
